As data is entered using a touch sensitive device (hereinafter “touch screen”), keys may be entered by mistake as the finger is being moved from one key to another. The finger scrapes the screen gently as the finger is being moved from one part of the touch screen to another and causes erroneous keys to be entered into the data fields.